24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gevorg89
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Day 2 9:00pm-10:00pm page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SignorSimon (Talk) 10:30, 23 March 2009 : Today you created a forum topic: "Is it true that there are secondary actors who play several secondary characters in different seasons?". Because the title was too long for the forum, I deleted it but will answer your question here: yes, there are some background actors who have played several minor characters in 24. Some of them who come to mind are: Addie Daddio, Kevin Fry-Bowers, Marci Michelle, Wiley Pickett, and many others: take a look at Performers with multiple roles and check to see if the characters played qualify as secondary in your estimation. 17:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Victor Rovner Hey, I noticed you reverted my edit of the extended universe icon on the Victor Rovner page. I was wondering why, I explain my actions in the talk page. Can you change it back please?--Acer4666 18:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler warnings Hey Gevorg, I wondered if you could check out our Spoiler Policy - you'll see there it says we don't give spoiler warnings for already aired episodes. Because the storylines weave together and past information is revealed in later episodes, it's impossible to add spoiler warnings all over the place for stuff that aired on TV years ago. Hope you understand!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) : However, if there's an information about given episode that wasn't known to the viewers at that moment yet (e.g. conspirators inside White House in season 5 weren't fully known at 5x01), it would be better to add a warning that there's a section from "Background information" that reveals information from future episodes. E.g. information about Tony from 5x13 "Background" being marked as season 7 spoiler because in season 5 we didn't know what we learned later in season 7. BPlease take into account that I'm talking about episodes recaps and not what is revealed in characters' pages - of course one visiting character pages usually understands that there are spoilers about episodes one didn't see, but in episode recaps, one must be warned about info from future episodes and seasons. Gevorg89 (talk) 20:41, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Newsflash, Gevorg89. Nobody cares what you think. It's policy that we don't give out spoiler warnings on episodes that already aired and all that spoiler stuff is past information. Get that through your head. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I think Gevorg is trying to say for things that are noticed in the section "Background information and notes". Like on the page of 5x13 or 5x14, in which the BGIN says his alive (which is a bit a spoiler, for those who haven't watched season 7). At the other hand, it's no spoiler, because it aired years ago and in that fact has Acer right. The site spoils that Tony is alive on the BGIN of Season 5, while at that time, "we" thought he was "dead". That was actually the spoiler is all about. --Station7 (talk) 23:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::That maybe true. But it's not spoiler since it aired years ago, like you said, Station7. Spoilers is for future airings in any of new episodes of any show, not for previously aired shows. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:56, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::First of all, Battleship, I left a message in your talk page. Second, Wiki 24 notifies about its spoiler policy right from the main page where it says "Wiki 24 contains SPOILERS on any and all episodes that have been broadcast", so anyone that walks in is warned. The scope of the site is encyclopedic, which means that all information about characters and events is included. Moreover, I don't know how you can expect to browse an episode recap where we literally have the whole plot described in detail, without expecting a spoiler. You can get stuff spoiled just from browsing the articles of Tony or Curtis right from the lede or the infobox, or just from seeing a Season 7 picture anywhere, so it would be ludicrous to try and label anything that might spoil things for anyone. Thief12 (talk) 00:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thief12, as I already said, it's OK to be spoiled by visiting a character page, 'cause in that case you take the risk on yourself. And I understand that seeing a photo somewhere on the site is also no one to be blamed. I also understand that episode recap is itself a spoiler. What I mean is the following - maybe spoiler policy should be edited to say that, for example, if BGIN of recap page contains information about future episodes, information that to that moment of the season wasn't yet revealed, then it should somehow be marked, because visiting an episode recap page, one expects to find full info about exactly that episode and not about what e'se is about to come. I don't say "Put warnings in every article about everyone". I say - if I'm reading, e.g., about Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am, then I expect info about what was known to that moment. It's OK to add information that was important for that hour but was revealed later, but then such information should somehow be marked because I want to read about details that are known to that moment, and not what is later to come. Or details about an event that were revealed later could be written not when they took place but when they became known. ::::::P. S. Hope I could correctly explain what I meant Gevorg89 (talk) 21:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC)